interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico retro
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- retro retro [a retro! [a retro [billet de ir e retro [dar retro [mirar retro [mirar a retro [multe annos retro [passe retro [pauc tempore retro [poc tempore retro [reguardar retro [reguardar a retro [tener se a retroaction retroaction del informationes [systema de retroactive retroactive usque a 1960 [iste lege es retroactive usque a 1960 [iste lege ha un effecto retroactive [a effecto retroactive [con effecto retroactive [con effecto retroactive [con vigor retroactive [effecto retroactive [le lege non es retroactivitate retroactivitate de un clausula contractual retroactivitate de un lege retroager retroceder retroceder ante le consequentias retroceder un derecto retrocession retrocessive retrococina retrodatar retrofeudo retroflexe retroflexe [amarantho retroflexe [consonante retroflexion retroflexion del utero retrograda [ille ha facite progressos, ma ora ille retrogradar retrogradar del tertie acceleration al secunde retrogradar del tertie velocitate al secunde retrogradation retrograde retrograde [action retrograde [amnesia retrograde [canone retrograde [dictionario retrograde [effecto retrograde [ideas retrograde [imitation retrograde [movimento retrograde [politica retrograde [verso retrogression retroguarda retrogusto retrolingual retronasal retropedal retropedal [freno a retropedal [freno de retropedalage retropedalage [freno a retropedalage [freno de retropedalar retroposition retroprojector retroprojector [transparente pro retrorectal retrorocchetta retrosalta ben [iste balla retrosaltar retrosapor retrospection retrospectiva retrospectiva [in retrospectiva [reguardate in retrospective retrospective [exposition retrospective [reguardo retrospective [sagessa retrospective [scena retrospecto retrovabile retrovar retrovar su calma retrovar un information [compulsar notas pro retrovender retrovendita retroversion retroversion del utero retroviral retrovirus retrovisive retrovisive [speculo retrovisor retrovisor exterior retrovisor interior returbar reunificar reunificar un pais reunificar un partito politic reunification reunification de Germania [le reunification de un partito politic reunion reunion annual reunion constituente reunion de apertura reunion de creditores reunion de emergentia reunion de familia reunion de fundation reunion de juvenes reunion de personal reunion de pressa reunion de propaganda reunion de protestation reunion de protesto reunion de Purim reunion de section reunion de un guilda [sala de reunion de urgentia reunion del committee directive reunion del consilieros reunion del consilio communal reunion del consilio municipal reunion del facultate reunion del matino reunion del parlamento reunion del partito reunion del personal docente reunion del postmeridie reunion del quadro reunion del redaction reunion electoral reunion extraordinari reunion interfederal reunion interministerial reunion interparlamentari reunion intersyndical reunion marathon reunion nocturne reunion parlamentari reunion plenari reunion postmeridian reunion previe reunion protestatari reunion religiose reunion synodal reunion tempestuose reunion urgente reunion [actos del reunion [aperir un reunion [cancellar un reunion [cancellation de un reunion [clauder un reunion [convocar un reunion [derecto de reunion [facer un reunion [libertate de reunion [libertate de association e de reunion [loco de reunion [organisar un reunion [perturbar un reunion [post reapertura del reunion [postponer un reunion [presider un reunion [prorogar un reunion [tener un reuniones su presentia es immancabile [in omne reuniones [sala de reunir reunir datos pro un recerca reunir information reunir se reunir se circum le foco reunir tote le conditiones exigite reunir truppas reunir un documentation de reunir un documentation super reunir un summa reunite in un assemblea [esser reusabile reusar reutilisabile reutilisar reutilisation revaccinar revaccination revalidar revalidation revalorisar revalorisar un moneta revalorisation revalorisation de un moneta revalutar revalutar un autor minor revalutar un moneta revalutation revanchar revanchar se revanche revanche a un persona [conceder le revanche [guerra de revanchismo revanchista revascularisar revascularisation revela le presentia de gas [iste odor revela le tocco de un maestro [isto revelabile revelabile [veritate revelabilitate revelamento revelar revelar le falsitate de un persona revelar se como un homine de character revelar secretos revelar su intentiones revelar su intentiones [facer revelar su ver facie revelar un complot revelar un secreto revelate revelate como ver leaders [illes se ha revelate per Deo [le veritate revelate [religion Revelation revelation revelation christian revelation christian [le revelation de un secreto revelation del match [iste jocator ha essite le revelation divin revelation [banio de revelation [bassino de revelation [cuppa de revelationes surprendente [facer revelator revelator de inversion revelator pro me [isto esseva alco revelator pro photo(graphia)s in colores revelator pro photos in colores revelator [phenomeno revelator [signo revelator [sonio reveller revender revender como nove un cosa revendibile revendibilitate revendica un augmentation de salario [le obreros revendita revendita [precio de revenditor revenir revenito(s) annual reverberar reverberation reverberation stereophonic [effecto de reverberationes de un campana reverberava le calor [le mur blanc reverbero reverbero [furno a reverbero [furno de reverende reverende [multo reverendissime reverendo reverente reverentia reverentia [facer un reverentias obsequiose [facer reverentiose reverentiose [tono reverentiosemente reverer reverer Deo reverer le memoria de un persona revergoniarse rêverie reverificar revernissar reverse reverse [colpo reverse [discrimination reverse [in ordine reversibile reversibile [accopulamento reversibile [film reversibile [le historia non es reversibile [pellicula reversibile [reaction reversibile [terras reversibilitate reversibilitate de un reaction chimic reversiflor reversion reversion del polaritate reverso reverso con volta [botta a reverso de un botta reverso de un folio reverso del fortuna reverso del manica reverso del mano reverso del medalia reverso [bottas a reverso [guanto a reverso [obverso e reverter reverter le governamento reverter le polaritate reverter le situation reverter se reverter un turre de cubos revestimento revestimento asphaltate revestimento calorifuge revestimento chitinose revestimento de amianto revestimento de argilla revestimento de asbesto revestimento de asphalto revestimento de bitumine revestimento de cablo revestimento de caldiera revestimento de cauchu revestimento de dica revestimento de feltro revestimento de gumma revestimento de gypso revestimento de ligno revestimento de mobiles revestimento de petras revestimento de plumbo revestimento de quadrellos revestimento de solo revestimento de un tubo de aciero revestimento del cammino revestimento in gypso revestimento in zinc revestimento metallic revestimento mural revestimento pro mobiles revestimento [ligno de revestimento [planca de revestir revestir con mastico revestir de autoritate revestir un pariete con lattes revibrar revider revider leges revider! [a revidite [edition revigorar revigorar un institution revigoration revincer revindicar revindicar le responsabilitate revindicar un attentato revindicar un succession revindication revindication de salario revindication minime revindication salarial revindicationes de salario revindicationes esseva rationabile [su revindicationes legitime revindicationes salarial revindicationes [lista de revindicationes [lista del revindicative revindicator revindicator [littera revisar revisar un conto revisate [edition revisate [le accordo governamental essera revision revision cata dece annos [le contracto esjecte a revision constitutional revision de lege revision de un proba de impression revision de un processo revision de un prova de impression revision del constitution revision del contos revision del lege revision partial revision [facer un revisional revisional [procedura revisionismo revisionista revisionista [theses revisionistic revisionistic [facer un politica revisionistic [principios revisitar revisor revisor de contos revista revista bimensual revista bimestral revista bimestrial revista cryptocommunista revista de arte revista de cine revista de moda revista de modas revista de musica revista de opinion revista de pedagogia revista de programmation revista de sport revista del pressa revista educational revista feminin revista hebdomadari revista illustrate revista litterari revista medic revista mensual revista naturista revista naval revista pedagogic revista pop revista porno revista porno(graphic) revista pornographic revista pro le juvenes revista pro le juventute revista professional revista scientific revista septimanal revista sportive revista trimestral revista [abonar se a un revista [articulo de revista [diffunder un revista [disabonar se a un revista [haber le collection complete de un revista [passar in revista [star de revista [texto de revistas [artista de revistas [dansator de revitalisar revitalisation revitar revival reviver reviver le passato [facer reviver un experientia reviver [sentir se revivificar revivification reviviscente reviviscentia reviviscer revocabile revocabile [concession revocabile [credito revocabile [sententia revocabilitate revocabilitate de un decision revocar revocar su parolas revocar un bancarupta revocar un decision revocar un fallimento revocar un testamento revocation revocation de un edicto revocation del Edicto de Nantes revocation del fallimento revocation [usque a revocative revocator revocatori revocatori [decision revoco revoir [au revolar revolta revolta [brandir le standardo del revolta [comprimer un revolta [foco de un revolta [incitation al revolta [jugular un revolta [repression del revolta [reprimer un revolta [spirito de revolta [suffocar un revoltante revoltante [contar un historia revoltante [injustitia revoltante [spectaculo revoltante [un linguage de un licentiositate revoltar revoltar se revoltate [submitter un region revolute revolution revolution algerian [le revolution cultural revolution de julio revolution de octobre revolution de palatio revolution del terra Revolution francese [bicentenario del revolution francese [epocha del Revolution Francese [historiographia del revolution industrial revolution mundial revolution sexual revolution sideral revolution sin effusion de sanguine revolution synodic revolution tropic revolution verde revolution violente revolution [cono de revolution [convulsiones de un revolution [cylindro de revolution [hyperboloide de revolution [le Hydra del revolution [paraboloide de revolution [periodo de revolution [spectro del revolution [velocitate de revolutionar revolutionar un scientia revolutionari revolutionari [extremista revolutionari [fortias revolutionari [ideas revolutionari [innovation revolutionari [militar in un partito revolutionari [movimento revolutionario revolutionarismo revolutionate le industria [le machina a vapor ha revolutiones [contator de revolutiones [disco de trenta-tres revolutiones [numero de revolver revolver sempre al mesme canto revolver [balla de revolver [cartucha de revolver [colpo de revolver [diaphragma a revolver [diaphragma de revolver [heroe del revolver [tiro de revolver [tiro de\del revolver [torno a revolver [torno de revolver [vaina de revomitar revotar revotar [le electores debera revulsar revulsion revulsive rewriter rewriting Rex Judaeorum [INRI: Jesus Nazarenius rexismo rexista rhabdocarpe rhabdologia rhabdologic rhabdomante rhabdomantia rhabdomantic rhabdomantico rhabdophylle rhachialgia rhachidee rhachidee [canal rhachidee [nervo rhachis rhachitic rhachitico rhachitis rhachitismo rhachitomia rhamnaceas rhamno rhapsodia Rhapsodias Hungare de Liszt [le rhapsodic rhapsodic del Grecia antique [le arte rhapsodic pro piano de Franz Liszt [le compositiones rhapsodic [litteratura rhapsodista rhapsodo rhapsodomantia rhenan rhenan [bassino rhenan [frontiera rhenan [gravella rhenan [navigation rhenan [provincia rhenan [region rhenan [remilitarisation del zona Rhenania Rhenania Palatinato rhenium Rheno Rheno del Rheno [al altere Rheno Inferior Rheno se divide in plure brancas [le Rheno se divide in plure ramos [le Rheno [al altere Rheno del Rheno [aqua del Rheno [Basse Rheno [bassino del Rheno [bucca del Rheno [canal del Rhodano al Rheno [curso del Rheno [delta del Rheno [dica del Rheno [imbuccatura del Rheno [le alte Rheno [le Statos ripari del Rheno [navigation del Rheno [passage del Rheno [ponte del Rheno [salmon del Rheno [Statos ripari del Rheno [tructa del Rheno [valle del Rheno [vallea del Rheno [vino del rheogramma rheologia rheologic rheologo rheometro rheophile rheophoro rheoscopic rheoscopio rheostatic rheostato rheostato a cursor rheotomo rheotropismo rhesus rhesus [factor rhesus [macaca Rhetia rhetian rhetic Rhetic [Alpes rhetico rheto rhetor rhetoric rhetoric [figura rhetoric [poesia rhetoric [question rhetorica rhetorica vacue rhetorica [camera de rhetorica [festa de rhetorica [figura de rhetorica [maestro de rhetorica [tractato de rhetorico rhetoricos [guilda del rhetoricos [litteratura del rhetoricos [poesia del rhetoricos [stilo del rhetoroman rhetoromano rheubarbaro rheubarbaro [compota de rheubarbaro [folio de rheubarbaro [marmelada de rheubarbaro [pedunculo de rheubarbaro [radice de rheubarbaro [sirop de rheubarbaro [succo de rheubarbaro [vino de rheuma rheuma [attrappar un rheumatic rheumatic [affectiones rheumatic [arthritis rheumatic [dolores rheumatic [febre rheumatico rheumatisar rheumatisar se rheumatismo rheumatismo acute rheumatismo articular rheumatismo chronic rheumatismo muscular rheumatismo nodose rheumatismo [lucta contra le rheumatoide rheumatologia rheumatologia [consultar un specialista in rheumatologic rheumatologista rheumatologo rhinal rhinalgia rhinantho rhinencephalo rhinitis rhinocerote rhinocerote e le tapir es perissodactylos [le rhinocerote es un animal tridactyle [le rhinocerote lanose rhinocerote unicorne rhinolaryngitis rhinologia rhinologia [specialista de rhinologic rhinologista rhinologo rhinolopho rhinopharynge rhinopharyngee rhinopharyngitis rhinoplastia rhinoplastic rhinorrhea rhinoscopia rhinoscopic rhinoscopio rhinovirus rhizobio rhizocarpe rhizocaule rhizogenese = rhizogenesis rhizogenesis [rhizogenese = rhizoide rhizoma rhizoma de gingibre rhizoma del filice rhizomatose rhizomatose [plantas rhizophage rhizophoro rhizophylle rhizopode rhizopodo rhizosphera rhizostoma rhizotomia rho rhodamina Rhodano Rhodano al Rheno [canal del rhodeo rhodeo amar Rhodesia Rhodesia del Nord Rhodesia del Sud rhodesian rhodesiano rhodian rhodiano rhodic rhodie rhodio rhodium rhodobractee rhodocarpe rhodochrosite rhododendro rhododendro hirsute rhododendro [arbusto de rhododendro [button de rhododendro [flor de rhododendro [folio de rhodonite rhodopetale rhodophylle rhodophytos rhodopsina rhodora Rhodos rhodosepale rhodosperme rhombencephalo rhombic rhombic [sulfure rhombic [systema rhombifoliate rhombifolie rhombiforme rhombipetale rhombo rhombododecahedro rhombohedric rhombohedric [crystallos rhombohedric [systema rhombohedro rhomboidal rhomboidal [campanula rhomboide rhomboide [musculo rhomboido rhombos [pisca de rhombos [piscator de rhotacismo rhotacismo latin [le rhumbo rhumbo [cambiar de rhynchite rhynchocarpe rhynchophylle rhynchospora rhynchospora albe rhynchospora fusc rhyolite rhythmar rhythmar le passo rhythmar su marcha al sono del tambur rhythmic rhythmic [characteristicas rhythmic [dansa rhythmic [gitarra rhythmic [guitarra rhythmic [gymnastica rhythmic [musica rhythmic [peculiaritates rhythmic [prosa rhythmic [section rhythmic [senso rhythmic [verso rhythmica rhythmicitate rhythmicitate de un movimento rhythmicitate de versos rhythmo rhythmo accelerate [in rhythmo anapestic rhythmo cardiac rhythmo cardiac [accelerar le rhythmo circadian rhythmo de jazz rhythmo de valse [in rhythmo de [al rhythmo del phrase rhythmo del prosa rhythmo del vita rhythmo respiratori rhythmo syncopic rhythmo vital rhythmo [augmentar le rhythmo [mantener le rhythmo [marcar le rhythmo [rumper le solite rhythmo [senso del rhythmo [sequer le rhytidoma rhytidoma squamiforme rhyton ria rial rias [costa a ribes ribes nigre ribes rubie ribes rubie [frutice de ribes rubre ribes rubre [frutice de ribes sanguinee ribes [baca de ribes [sirop de ribesiaceas riboflavina ribonuclease ribonucleic Ribonucleic [ARN: Acido ribonucleoproteina ribosa ribosoma ribosomal ribosomic ribovirus ribozyma ric ric de sales incrusta le caldiera [le aqua ric ille es [quantocunque ric in imagines ric in metaphoras ric in neutrones [nucleo ric in proteinas ric in vitaminas ric [documentation ric [ille es fabulosemente ric [ille vole apparentar su filia a un familia ric [lingua ric [pais ric [rima Rica [Costa Ricardo Ricardo Corde de Leon riccamente illustrate [un tomo riccamente mobilate [iste casa es ricchessa ricchessa de colores ricchessa e le luxo ha effeminate le romanos [le ricchessa inexistente ricchessa [accrescer su ricchessas de un museo ricchessas immense ricchessas inexploitate ricchessas natural ricchessas natural de un pais ricchessas [accumulation de ricchessas [amassar ricchessas [facer monstra de su ricchessas [repartition del ricco ricco [nove riccos [isto non es valide pro le ricercare Richter Richter [scala Richter [scala de ricina ricinismo ricino ricino [oleo de rickettsia rickettsiose = rickettsiosis rickettsiosis [rickettsiose = Rico [Porto ricochetar ricochete ricotta rictus rictus de dolor rictus [torquer le bucca in un rider rider a transverso su lacrimas rider convulsemente rider de un persona rider ironicamente rider odiosemente rider ostensibilemente rider se de un persona rider un persona [facer rider [crepar de rider [morir de rider [pro rider [torquer se de ridibunde [laro ridicule ridicule [comportar se de maniera ridicule [facer un figura ridicule [haber un comportamento ridicule [haber un conducta ridicule [precio ridicule [render un persona ridiculemente vestite [illa es ridiculessa ridiculisa [ille se ridiculisar ridiculisate in publico [on le ha ridiculitate ridiculo riel riemannian riemannian [geometria riemannian [spatio riesling rift riga riga in le medio [ille ha le riga in le medio [ille porta le rigar rigar le plantas rigatorio rigaudon right [all rigide rigide [accopulamento rigide [collar rigide [corio rigide [education rigide [festuca rigide [movimentos rigide [pino rigide [tela de lino rigidicaule rigidificar rigidiflor rigidifolie rigidir rigidir se rigiditate rigiditate cadaveric rigiditate de mores rigiditate de un construction rigiditate del nuca rigiditate muscular rigor rigor de un calculo rigor del hiberno rigor [esser de rigor [intervenir con rigores del labor [le ganio adulcia le rigores del travalio [le ganio adulcia le rigorismo rigorismo religiose rigorista rigorista [attitude rigorista [calvinista rigorista [conceptos rigoristic rigoristic del calvinismo [le character rigoristic [moral rigorose rigorose del regulas [observantia rigorose del regulation [observation rigorose [analyse rigorose [climate rigorose [dieta rigorose [hiberno rigorose [in terminos breve ma rigorose [isto exige un precision rigorose [logica rigorose [mesura rigorose [mesuras rigorose [moral rigorose [neutralitate rigorose [observar un dieta rigorose [pena rigorose [punition rigorosemente orthodoxe rigorosemente personal rigorosemente [su medico la controla rigorositate rigoroso rima rima alternante rima alternate rima alternative rima assonante rima cruciate rima duple rima duplice rima es un homophonia [le rima feminin rima final rima masculin rima ric rimar rimario rimas defectuose rimas [arte de facer rimas [dictionario de rimas [ordine de rimas [schema de rimate rimate del psalmos [version rimate [Biblia rimate [biblia rimate [chronica rimate [littera rimator rimator de psalmos rinciage rinciamento rinciar rinciar bottilias rinciar se le bucca rinciator rinciator de bottilias rinciator pro bottilias rinforzando ring RIP: Requiescat In Pace ripa ripa del laco ripa del Mosa ripa derecte ripa dextere ripa dextre ripa leve ripa opponite [remar verso le ripa opposite [remar al ripa opposite [remar verso le ripa sinistre ripa west del Jordan [le ripa [erosion del ripa [le fluvio abrade le ripa [pila de ripa [pylon de ripari ripari del Rheno [le Statos ripari del Rheno [Statos ripari [carex ripari [carice ripari [clivicola ripari [hirundine ripari [planta ripari [stato ripas se dispecia [le ripas [connexion inter le ripas [protection del ripicola ripicole ripicole [vegetation riposta ripostar ripple-mark ripuari ris ris al cannella ris al cari ris al curry ris al lacte ris bullite in lacte ris con lacte ris con lacte [ille vive de ris constipa [le ris de Java ris decorticate ris es plus nutriente que le patatas [le ris integral ris integre ris non decorticate ris safranate ris [aqua al ris [aqua de ris [balla de ris [biscuit al ris [bolla de ris [campo de ris [crema dulce al ris [crema dulce de ris [cultura del ris [farina de ris [floccos de ris [flor de farina de ris [grano de ris [le patatas alimenta minus que le ris [mallear ris [monocultura de ris [palea de ris [papiro de ris [pasta de ris [platto de ris [recolta de ris [semola de ris [suppa al ris [suppa de ris [tabula de ris [torta al ris [torta de risada risada convulsive risada de derision risada incontrolabile [haber un risada inextinguibile risada irresistibile risada [convulsion de risada [crepar de risada [erumper in risada [explosion de risada [morir de risadas de derision [salutar con risca de interferer [lor initiativas risca tote su fortuna [ille risca un dimission [ille riscar riscar le morte riscar le pelle riscar multo riscar su chance riscar su vita riscar toto super un carta riscate [interprisa risco risco conditional risco de avalanches risco de collapso risco de derapage risco de explosion risco de incendio risco de inflation risco de morbiditate risco de morte risco de radiation risco de relegation risco de transporto risco de vita risco de [a risco del expeditor [al risco del interprenditor risco del proprietario [al risco del vita [a risco inutile per pur bravura [exponer se a un risco professional risco [acceptar le risco [capital de risco [coperir le risco [currer le risco [exponer se a un risco [gruppo a alte risco [gruppo de alte risco [pro vostre conto e riscos de un interprisa [enumerar le riscos del mar riscos [assecurantia contra riscos [assecurantia contra tote riscos [assecurantia contra tote le riscos [assecurantia tote riscos [assecurantia tote le riscos [disproviste de riscos [distribution del riscos [iste interprisa comporta multe riscos [polissa tote riscos [repartir le riscos [repartition del riscose riscose pro me [isto es troppo riscose [interprisa riseria risibile risibilitate risicultor risicultura risiera risma risma de papiro riso riso communicative riso contagiose riso contagiose [haber un riso convulsive riso de Judas riso derisori riso dispreciative riso es un characteristica specific del homine [le riso es un tracto specific del homine [le riso homeric riso incontrolabile [haber un accesso de riso injuriose riso insultante riso irrefrenabile [ille ha habite un attacco de riso irrepressibile riso irreprimibile riso irresistibile riso mephistophelic riso reprimite riso sardonic riso tonitruante riso [accesso de riso [continer un riso [convulsion de riso [erumper in riso [explosion de riso [film de riso [non poter tener le riso [reprimer un riso [theatro del risorio risotto rissole ritardando ritenuto rito rito ambrosian rito de initiation rito masonic rito mozarabe rito mozarabic rito propitiatori rito sacrificial rito [le function expiatori de un rito [sacralitate de un ritornello ritos de fecunditate ritos de fertilitate ritos de initiation ritos druidic ritos esoteric ritos fetichista ritos fetichistic ritos initiatic ritos masonic ritos mormonic ritos necromantic ritos phallic ritos religiose ritos sacramental ritos syncretista ritos syncretistic ritual ritual copulator ritual de benediction ritual de foco [le dansa ritual del liturgia [prescriptiones ritual funebre ritual funeral ritual [ablutiones ritual [cantos ritual [observar le ritual [prescription ritual [respectar le ritualisar ritualisation ritualismo ritualista ritualistic ritualitate ritualitate de un gesto rival rival vindicative rival [eliminar un rival [supplantar un rivalisar rivalisar con un persona rivalitate rivalitate confraternal rivalitate de linguas rivalitate del linguas rivalitate inter duo villages rivalitate personal ha disgregate le partito [le rivalitate politic rivetage rivetar rivetar pneumatic [machina a rivetar pneumatic [machina de rivetar [martello a rivetar [martello de rivetate [juncto rivetator rivete rivete tubular rivete [capite de rivete [testa de rivetes [unir con rivetto riviera riviera a marea riviera canalisabile riviera canalisate riviera crescite riviera de frontiera riviera de lacrimas riviera de marea riviera decresce [le riviera fluvioglacial riviera fluvioglaciari riviera ha disbordate [le riviera tortuose riviera transversa le parc [le riviera transversabile a pede riviera tributari riviera [arena de riviera [bifurcation de riviera [bracio de riviera [delta de riviera [deviar un riviera [le cammino seque le riviera [le sinuositates que describe le riviera [le terreno se abassa verso le riviera [meandro de un riviera [meandro in un riviera [sablo de riviera [transversar le riviera [tructa de rivo rivo de bosco rivo de molino rivo limitrophe rivo non vadabile rivo [vaccas que se abibera in le rivo [valle de Rivoli [arcadas del rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine es in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine se trova in le prolongamento del Rue de rivularia rixa rixa a cultellatas rixar rixdale roastbeef roastbeef [sandwich al roba roba de advocato roba de ballo roba de banio roba de camera roba de graviditate roba de prestre roba de soirée roba de vespera roba de vespere roba del postmeridie roba del vespera robamento robamento al policia [denunciar le robamento con fractura robamento con violentia robamento de arte robamento de joiels robamento de magazin(es) robamento [accusar un persona de robamento [assassinato pro robamento [assassinato sequite de robamento [assecurantia contra robamento [committer un robamento [deferer un robamento [denunciar un robamento [suspectar que un persona ha committite un robamento [suspectar un persona como autor de un robamento [suspectar un persona de robar robar un banca robate le corde [iste infante me ha robate [objectos robator robator de banca robator de bestias robator de cavallos robator de ecclesia robator de joiels robator de magazin(es) robator de traino robator habitual robator incorrigibile robator prendeva tres dies [le captura del robator [attrappar le robator [attrappar un robator [capturar un robator [denunciar un robator [persequer le robator [surprender un robatores infestava le camminos [le robatores [banda de robatores [capturar robatores [cava de robatores [caverna de robatores [chef de robatores [gang de robatores [nido de robatores [spelunca de robinia roborante roborante [medicamentos roborar roboration roborative roborative [remedio robore roboreto robot robot a alte velocitate robot administrative robot agricole robot agricultural robot anthropomorphe robot biotechnic robot culinari robot cybernetic robot de cocina robot de soldatura robot hydraulic robot industrial robot interactive robot marin robot multifunctional robot universal robot [photo(graphia) robotic robotic [technologia robotica robotica avantiate robotisar robotisar un catena de montage robotisate [equipamento robotisate [installation robotisate [linea robotisate [systema robotisation robotomorphic robur [querco roburite robuste robuste [esser corporatura robuste [grevillea robuste [homine robuste [motor robuste [ossatura robuste [planta robuste [sanitate robuste [stilo robustessa robustessa de corporatura robustessa de un edificio robustitate roc roc [pedon del roc [sacrificio de un rocaille rocambolesc rocambula rocar rocca rocca abrupte rocca abyssal rocca aquifere rocca arenacee rocca calcaree rocca calcari rocca clastic rocca cretacee rocca cretose rocca de basalto Rocca de Gibraltar rocca de intrusion rocca de silicato rocca endogene rocca eolic rocca erratic rocca eruptive rocca fluviatile rocca granitic rocca ignee rocca intrusive rocca matre rocca metamorphe rocca metamorphic [le micaschisto es un rocca nude rocca organogene rocca permeabile rocca platinifere rocca plutonic rocca plutonie rocca punctate rocca punctute rocca quarzifere rocca reservoir rocca sedimentari rocca tenere rocca vulcanic rocca [bloco de rocca [corde de rocca [crystallo de rocca [firme como un rocca [lana de rocca [pariete de rocca [permeabilitate de rocca [pipion de rocca [puncta de rocca [stratification de rocca [un massa chaotic de blocos de roccas basaltic roccas basic roccas detritic roccas magmatic roccas magmatic [textura porphyric de roccas nude roccas punctate roccas ruiniforme roccas [formation de roccas [le aqua baniava le roccas [le gelo e le disgelo causa le disgregation del roccas [paisage de roccas [scalada de roccas [scalar le roccas [scalator de roccata rocchetta rocchetta de controlo rocchetta luminose rocchetta lunar rocchetta portator rocchetta propulsori rocchetta vernier rocchetta [arma rocchetta [avion a rocchetta [avion de rocchetta [motor a rocchettas [base de rocchettas [combustile pro rocchettas [propulsion per rocchettas [rampa de lanceamento de rocchetto roccose roccose [costa roccose [deserto roccose [formation roccose [insula roccose [le indentationes de un litoral roccose [massivo roccose [montania Roccose [Montanias roccose [pariete roccose [solo rocella tinctori rock rock and roll rock and roll [cantator de rock latino-american rock symphonic rock [ballar le rock [cantator de rock [dansar le rock [jocar rock [musica rock [opera Rockefeller [fundation rocks [on the rocks [whisky on the rococo rococo [architectura rococo [jardin rococo [litteratura rococo [mobile rococo [mobiliario rococo [musica rococo [ornamento rococo [palatio rococo [parco rococo [periodo rococo [pictor rodage rodage [periodo de rodar rodente rodeo roder roder se le ungulas roder un osso rodimento Rodin [un sculptura de rodite per tineas roditor rodomontata Rodomonte rodomonte rogar rogation rogationes rogationes [dies del rogationes [Septimana del rogatori rogatori [commission rogatori [formula rola [le nave rola [le tambur rola [le tonitro rolamento rolamento de tambures rolamento del tambures rolamento del tonitro rolamento [friction de Roland-Garros [le open de Rolando Rolando furiose [como un Rolando [Cantion de rolante rolante a bascula [ponte rolante de bascula [ponte rolante [banda rolante [boteca rolante [caravana rolante [casa rolante [chaise rolante [cocina rolante [friction rolante [grue rolante [lectiera rolante [material rolante [ponte rolante [porta rolante [scala rolante [sedia rolante [tabula rolar rolar un cigarretta rolate de vitello [carne rolate [cigarretta rolate [collo rolate [haringo roll [cantator de rock and roll [rock and roll-on-roll-off roll-on-roll-off [nave roll-on-roll-off [systema Rolling Stones [le culto del rollmops rolo rolo a color rolo a friction rolo a gazon rolo a un actor [adjudicar un rolo a vapor rolo abrasive rolo clave rolo compressor rolo de Badeloch [jocar le rolo de benefactor [assumer le rolo de benefactor [le rolo de calandra rolo de character rolo de equipage rolo de figurante rolo de friction rolo de imprimeria rolo de Judas rolo de liquiritia rolo de memoria [saper su rolo de mentha piperate rolo de Othello [interpretar le rolo de papiro rolo de papiro hygienic rolo de papyro rolo de pastisseria rolo de pellicula rolo de pellicula photographic rolo de pergamena rolo de sparadrapo rolo de tabaco rolo de un machina a scriber rolo de un machina de scriber rolo de un piano mechanic rolo decorative rolo decorative [haber un rolo importante rolo masculin rolo mute rolo positive rolo preponderante rolo principal rolo secundari rolo subalterne rolo vicariante de un organo rolo [apprender su rolo [attribuer un rolo [facer un rolo [film in rolo [interpretar un rolo [jocar un rolo [le repetition de un rolo [pinger al rolo [repeter su rolos [distribuer le rolos [distribution del rolos [interverter le rolos [inverter le Roma Roma es le Citate Eterne Roma [era de Roma [le septe collinas de Roma [omne camminos mena a Roma [plano monumental de Roma [Tractato de Romagna romagnol romagnolo romaic romaic [lingua romaico roman roman a claves roman a sensation roman a these roman al scena [transportar un roman allegoric roman amorose roman bucolic roman cortese roman de aventuras roman de guerra roman de spionage roman de these roman del anno [illo es indiscutibilemente le melior roman epistolari roman filmabile Roman ha comenciate a decader post le morte de Augusto [le Imperio roman historic roman in forma de jornal roman naturalista roman naturalistic roman pastoral roman picaresc roman policiari roman pro le television [adaptar un roman psychologic roman regional roman rustic roman serial roman social roman terrificante roman [action de un Roman [Antiquitate roman [antiquitate roman [balancia Roman [cadita del Imperio roman [catholicismo roman [catholico roman [cemento roman [characteres roman [cifra roman [cifras roman [construction de un roman [deification del imperatores roman [derecto roman [dialogar un roman [disnodamento de un roman [dramatisation de un Roman [ecclesia roman [erotismo de un roman [fin de un roman [hellenisation del arte Roman [Imperio roman [intitular un roman [intriga de un roman [lactuca roman [le invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate le decomposition del Imperio roman [le psychologia de un Roman [le Sacre Imperio roman [narrator omnisciente de un roman [numero roman [personage de roman [personages de un roman [plano de un roman [textura de un romance romance a claves romance a sensation romance allegoric romance amorose romance bucolic romance cavalleresc romance celtic romance cortese romance de aventuras romance de cavalleria romance de guerra romance del anno [illo es indiscutibilemente le melior romance del Graal romance del Gral romance epistolari romance filmabile romance historic romance naturalista romance oriental romance pastoral romance pro le television [adaptar un romance psychologic romance regional romance rustic romance serial romance social romance terrificante romance [action de un romance [construction de un romance [dialogar un romance [disnodamento de un romance [dramatisation de un romance [erotismo de un romance [fin de un romance [linguas romance [narrator omnisciente de un romance [personage de romance [philologia romance [plano de un romancero romances de cavalleria romancio romande romande [Suissa romanesc romanesc [heroe romanesc [intriga romanesc [litteratura Romania romanian romaniano romanic romanic [analogia inter le linguas romanic [linguas romanic [philologia romanic [stilo romanisar romanisar Gallia romanisation romanisation de Gallia romanismo romanista romano romanos deificava plure imperatores [le Romanos ha latinisate tote le populos de Europa occidental [le romanos [le ricchessa e le luxo ha effeminate le romantic romantic de un cosa [haber un vision romantic [ille es de character romantic [litteratura romantic [loco romantic [musica romantic [pictura romantic [schola romanticismo romanticismo del 19-me seculo [le romanticismo del juventute romanticismo francese [le romanticismo in le litteratura [le romantico romantisar romantisate [biographia Romanus [SPQR: Senatus Populusque römertopf Romulo ronca [motor que roncar roncator ronco ronco de motor ronco del motor ronda Ronda de Nocte ronda de surveliantia ronda del casa [un ronda [facer su ronda [pagar un ronde ronde [arco ronde [filetto ronde [genas ronde [martello ronde [tabula ronde [ventro rondeau rondella rondella de chocolate rondella de citro rondella de pression rondella de regulator rondella de salsicia rondella-resorto rondellas fin [taliar in rondellas fin [trenchar in rondello rondo rondo de citro rondo de salsicia rondo de servietta rondo [seder se in rondo [tornear in rondos de fumo [facer ronron ronronar Ronsard [elegias de Röntgen röntgen Röntgen [radios röntgenogramma röntgenologia röntgenologista röntgenologo röntgenotherapia Roquefort roquefort Roquefort [caseo de roral rore rore baniava le campos [le rore [con un celo coperite il ha pauc rore [con un celo coperite il ha poc rore [formation de rore [gutta de rore [le campos esseva coperite de rore [molliar de rore [puncto de roriflue rorippa rorippa austriac rorippa islandic rorippa sylvestre rorqual rorqual blau Rorschach Rorschach [test de ros ros baniava le campos [le ros [gutta de ros [molliar de rosa rosa canin rosa de auro rosa de Natal rosa de the rosa del ventos rosa muscate rosa muscose rosa nautic rosa pomifere rosa rampante rosa rubiginose rosa rugose rosa silvestre rosa tomentose rosa [aqua de rosa [button de rosa [compota de fructos de rosa [confectura de fructos de rosa [confitura de fructos de rosa [folio de rosa [fresc como un rosa [fructo de rosa [galla de rosa [lauriero rosa [petalo de rosa [planton de rosa [the al fructos de rosa [un parve phiala de extracto de rosaceas rosacee rosacruce rosacruce [le esoterismo del rosacrucian rosacruciano rosalia rosalia alpin rosalina rosanilina rosar rosario rosario [dicer su rosario [perlas de un rosario [recitar su rosas [aqua de rosas [aroma de rosas [corona de rosas [cultivator de rosas [cultor de rosas [cultura de rosas [essentia de rosas [esser super un lecto de rosas [estufa de rosas [flagrantia de rosas [fragrantia de rosas [guerra del duo rosas [hydrolato de rosas [jardin de rosas [le gelo ha occidite tote mi rosas [mense de rosas [odor de rosas [oleo de rosas [perfumo de rosas [pergola de rosas [saison del rosate rosate [unguento rosate [vino rosee rosee [althea roseibractee roseiflor roseina roseola roseto rosetta rosicultor rosicultura rosiflor rosmarino rosmarino [folio de rossastre rosse rossiniolo rossiniolo major rossiniolo [cantar como un rossiniolo [canto de rossiniolo [nido de rostimento rostir rostir carne rostir carne super le grillia rostite rostite [carne rostite [castanias rostite [mais rostite [marrones rostite [odor de carne rostite [salsicia rostito rostito de bove rostito de capreolo rostito de chassa rostito de vitello rostral rostrate rostrate [carex rostrate [carice rostrate [solano rostrifere rostriforme rostro rostro de suction rostros rota rota a cannellar [parve rota a catena rota a catenas rota a dentes rota a disco rota a filar rota a palas rota a radios rota anterior rota anterior [freno del rota conic rota cylindric rota de bicycletta rota de cannellar [parve rota de eruca rota de filar rota de molino rota de puteo rota de recambio rota de reserva rota de scooter rota de smerilio rota de succurso rota de tractor rota de transmission rota de turbina rota de un auto(mobile) [cambiar le rota del carretta [le quinte rota del carretta [quinte rota del carro [le quinte rota del carro [quinte rota del carrossa [le quinte rota del carrossa [quinte rota del fortuna rota del fortuna [le rota del timon rota dentate rota dentate helicoidal rota dentate hypoide rota directori rota helicoidal rota helicoidal [propulsion per rota helicoidal [transmission per rota hydraulic rota hydraulic elevatori rota libere rota libere [ir a rota libere [ir in rota posterior rota propulsori rota se ha disserrate [le rota spiral [propulsion per rota spiral [transmission per rota torquite [un rota volante rota [cambiar un rota [centrar un rota [circulo de rota [dente de un rota [flangia de rota [janta de rota [le supplicio del rota [mitter al supplicio del rota [mitter un baston in le rota [modiolo de rota [poner un pneu a un rota [radio de rota [tracia de rotacee rotacee [corolla rotante [porta rotar rotar vorticosemente rotari [parco rotarian rotariano Rotary Rotary Club Rotary International rotas anterior [traction del rotas de ingranage planetari rotas de un auto(mobile) [equilibrar le rotas dentate [ingranage de rotas independente [suspension a rotas posterior [traction del rotas se ingrana [le dentes del rotas [automobile a tres rotas [carretta a tres rotas [equilibrar le rotas [grassia pro rotas [lectiera con rotas [lubricante pro rotas [lubrificante pro rotas [mitter bastones in le rotas [nave a rotas [nave de rotas [patin de rotas [patinage super rotas [patinar super rotas [remolcator a rotas [remolcator de rotas [sedia a rotas [sedia de rotas [suspension del rotas [transmission per rotas [vapor a rotas [vapor de rotation rotation axial rotation axial [turbina a vapor a rotation de cultura rotation del terra rotation [angulo de rotation [axe de rotation [centro de rotation [executar un rotation [movimento de rotation [periodo de rotation [plano de rotation [pressa de rotation [senso de rotation [vector de rotation [velocitate de rotational rotational [symmetria rotational [velocitate rotationes [contator de rotationes [numero de rotative rotative [condensator rotative [forator rotative [inertia rotative [motor rotative [motor a piston rotative [motor de piston rotative [movimento rotative [pressa rotative [pumpa rotative [sarculo rotative [scopa rotative [secator rotative [siccator rotative [systema agrari rotator rotatori rotatori [angulo rotatori [axe rotatori [cargator rotatori [condensator rotatori [grue rotatori [luce rotatori [lumine rotatori [movimento rotatori [musculo rotatori [on ha installate un parte superior rotatori [palo rotatori [poter rotatori [resorto rotifero rotiforme rotisserie rotogravure rotor rotor de cauda rotor de generator rotor del generator rotor quadripale rotor tripale rotor [ala del rotor [axe de rotor [pala de Rotterdam es multo industrialisate [le region circum Rotterdam es situate al bordos del Mosa Rotterdam vive de su activitates portuari rotterdamese rottweiler rotula rotula [ligamento de rotulee rotulee [ligamentos rotulee [reflexo rotulian rotulian [ligamentos rotulian [reflexo rotunda rotunda in florinos [le precios se rotundar rotundar un bloco de ligno rotunde rotunde al uvas de Corintho [panetto rotunde de vitello [trencho rotunde [arco Rotunde [cyclo del Tabula rotunde [filetto rotunde [genas rotunde [lima rotunde [martello rotunde [tabula rotunde [un numero rotundiflor rotundifoliate rotundifolie rotundifolie [campanula rotundifolie [drosera rotundifolie [geranio rotundifolie [smyrnio rotundilobe rotunditate rotunditate del terra rotunditate spheric rotundo rouge rouges [les khmer roulade roulette roulette russe roulette [jocar al roulette [jocator de roulette [joco de roulette [tabula de round Rous-seau es un preromantico francese Rousseau [egotismo de route route aeree route cyclotouristic route de caravanas route de navigation route transpolar routinari routinari [labor routinari [travalio routine routine de officio routine [controlo de routine [cosa de routine [esser le sclavo de su routine [esser sclavo de su routine [gesto de routine [inquesta de routine [inspection de routine [labor de routine [procedimento de routine [procedura de routine [travalio de routine [visita de routinero roux royal Royal Nederlandese del Scientias [Academia Royal [Altessa royal [aquila royal [autoritate royal [bibliotheca royal [carrossa royal [casa royal [corona royal [decorum royal [decreto royal [diadema royal [dynastia royal [esser de sanguine royal [familia royal [filia royal [filio royal [fornitor del casa royal [gelea royal [guarda royal [incurrer se le disgratia royal [le familia royal [mantello royal [message royal [milano royal [missiva royal [obtener le approbation royal [obtener le autorisation royal [palatio royal [par royal [pinguin royal [poter royal [prince royal [princessa royal [principe royal [question royal [sceptro royal [standardo royal [throno royal [tigre royal [titulo royal [tumba royalismo royalista royalties Ruanda ruandese rubato rubeastre rubecula rubee rubefacer rubefaciente rubefaction rubellite rubenesc rubenesc [figura Rubens [le opulentia del nudas de Rubens [schola de rubeola ruber rubescente rubescer rubeto rubeto ardente rubia rubia [campo de rubia [cultura de rubiaceas rubiacee Rubicon Rubicon [passar le Rubicon [transversar le rubicunde rubicunde [facie rubicunde [naso rubide rubidiflor rubidium rubie rubie ante un persona [disrolar le carpetta rubie ante un persona [disrolar le tapete rubie ante un persona [disrolar le tapis rubie clar rubie como le sanguine rubie de chromo rubie de vergonia rubie de\del cholera Rubie e le lupo feroce [Cappucietto Rubie International [Cruce Rubie le lupo feroce [Cappucietto rubie obscur rubie pallide rubie [alga rubie [aranea Rubie [Armea rubie [auro rubie [bauxite rubie [betarapa rubie [bocal de pisces Rubie [bracial de Cruce rubie [camisas Rubie [Cappucietto rubie [carta rubie [caule rubie [caviar rubie [corallo Rubie [Cruce rubie [crusta rubie [cupro rubie [formica rubie [frutice de ribes rubie [globulo Rubie [infirmera de Cruce rubie [le color esseva originalmente Rubie [Mar rubie [menacia rubie [milano rubie [myrtillo rubie [pelle rubie [phosphoro rubie [pisce rubie [porphyro Rubie [posto de Cruce rubie [prussiato de potassa rubie [ribes rubie [scriber con tinta rubie [un bordeaux rubies [ille vota le rubificar rubigine rubiginose rubiginose [rosa rubino rubino [laser a rubino [vitro rubirostre rubirostre [ave rublo rublo [cambio del rublo [curso del rubo rubo arctic rubo saxatile rubo [mora de rubo [saison de moras de rubor rubos [saison del rubre rubre [acere rubre [cephalanthera rubre [chenopodio rubre [festuca rubre [frutice de ribes rubre [querco rubre [ribes rubre [spergularia rubribractee rubrica rubrica de actualitates rubrica de arte rubrica de enigmas rubrica de radio rubrica del femina rubrica del sports rubrica litterari rubrica sportive rubricar rubricas liturgic rubrication rubricator rubricaule rubricista rubriflor rubrifolie rubripede ruche rucksack ructar ructator ructo rudbeckia rude rude [homine rude [observation rude [voce ruderal ruderal [lepidio rudessa rudessa del hiberno [le rudessa [tractar un persona con rudimentari rudimentari [organo rudimento rudimentos del economia rue de Rivoli [arcadas del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine es in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine se trova in le prolongamento del Rue St. Antoine es in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli [le Rue St. Antoine se trova in le prolongamento del Rue de Rivoli [le ruffianar ruffianeria ruffianesc ruffiano ruffianos [banda de ruga ruga del fronte rugar rugar le fronte rugar le supercilios rugas [facie coperte de rugas [iste camisa es plen de rugas [sulcate de rugas [vetula plen de rugas [visage sulcate de rugby rugby [ballon de rugby [club de rugby [equipa de rugby [jocar al rugby [jocator de rugby [match de rugbyista rugir rugito rugose rugose [planca rugose [rapistro rugose [rosa rugose [superficie rugositate rugositate es le prime symptoma del vetulessa [le rugositate relative ruina ruina de castello ruina de un persona [causar le ruina total [esser menaciate de un ruina [conducer a su ruina [ir a su ruina [precipitar le ruina [salvar del ruinamento ruinar ruinar le reputation de un persona ruinar le sperantias de un persona ruinar su sanitate ruinar un persona per le usura ruina(s) [cader in ruinas [converter se in ruinas [cumulo de ruiniforme ruiniforme [roccas ruinista ruinose ruinose [edificio ruitar ruito ruito ambiental ruito ambiente ruito assurdante ruito assurdante [producer un ruito de inferno ruito de modulation ruito de motor ruito de sablas ruito de suction ruito de un motor ruito de ungulas ruito dulce ruito gaussian ruito horrisone [producer un ruito incommodante ruito infernal ruito legier ruito me incommoda [iste ruito metallic ruito non me ha eveliate [le ruito perceptibile a grande distantia [un ruito stridente ruito stridulante ruito surde ruito terribile ruito [coperir le ruito [facer ruito [facer circular un ruito [filtro de ruito [filtro reductor de ruito [localisar un ruito [propagar un ruito [reductor de ruito [suppressor de ruito [surditate per excesso de ruitos cardiac ruitos contradictori ruitos de fundo ruitos electronic ruitos non confirmate [secundo ruitos parasite ruitos parasite [filtro de ruitos parasite [suppressor de ruitos suspecte ruitos [a proba de ruitos [a prova de ruitose rule [home rum rum in le caffe [un gutta de rum [bonbon al rum [bonbon con rum [bottilia de rum [crema al rum [distillator de rum [distilleria de rum [gelea al rum [grog al rum [gusto de rum [pudding al rum [pudding de ruman Rumania rumano rumba rumbo Rumelia rumeliota rumex rumex acetose rumex conglomerate rumex crispe rumex hydrolapathe rumex maritime rumex obtusifolie rumex palustre rumex salicifolie ruminante ruminante cavicorne ruminantes cavicorne ruminar ruminar un idea rumination rumine rumor rumor approbatori rumor curre que [le rumor de approbation rumor de disapprobation rumor disapprobatori rumor persistente rumor tenace rumor [facer circular un rumor [facer currer un rumor [propagar un rumorar rumores de pace rumores incontrolabile rumores incontrolate rumores noce a nostre reputation [iste rumores [alarmar le population per rumores [battalia contra le rumores [il curre tote sorta de rumores [il curre tote typo de rumorose rumorose [un strata rumorosemente [biber rumorositate rumpecapite rumpeexoperos rumpeglacie rumpente rumpenuces rumper rumper con le dentes rumper con un habitude rumper con un persona rumper in lacrimas rumper le barriera del sono rumper le barriera sonic rumper le barriera sonor rumper le blocada rumper le capite a un persona rumper le catenas rumper le communication rumper le connexion rumper le contacto rumper le corde de un persona rumper le cranio a un persona rumper le dicas rumper le equilibrio rumper le filas rumper le glacie rumper le incirculamento rumper le jugo del sclavitude rumper le monotonia rumper le monotonia del vita rumper le negotiationes rumper le nuca rumper le pan rumper le relationes diplomatic rumper le resistentia rumper le silentio rumper le solite rhythmo rumper le strata rumper le testa a un persona rumper se rumper se le capite rumper se le collo rumper se le collo a causa del disordine rumper se le testa rumper su ammarras rumper su catenas rumper su juramento rumper un amicitate rumper un exopero rumper un fidantiamento rumper un lancea in favor de un persona rumper un pacto rumper un sigillo rumper un strata rumper un tabu rumper un tractato rumper un vitro rumper [distachar per rumpeundas rumpevento rumpibile rumpimento rumpite [reimplaciamento de un vitro rumpitor rumpsteak runa runic runic [alphabeto runic [character runic [formula runic [inscription runic [lapide runic [petra runic [scriptura runologia runologic runologista runologo rupestre rupestre [arte rupestre [planta rupestre [sedo rupia rupicola rupicole rupophobia ruppia rupte rupte [gamba rupte [ovo con scalia rupte [un gamba ruptura ruptura chromosomic ruptura crystallin [plano de ruptura de aneurisma ruptura de axe ruptura de blocada ruptura de cicatrice ruptura de contracto ruptura de dica ruptura de excommunication ruptura de fatiga ruptura de janta ruptura de parola ruptura de promissa ruptura de rail ruptura de stilo ruptura de tono ruptura de un contracto ruptura de un dica ruptura de un vena ruptura del barrage ruptura del corde ruptura del electricitate ruptura del equilibrio ruptura del fundation [le ruptura del relationes diplomatic ruptura del relationes diplomatic [le ruptura ductile ruptura inter amicos ruptura inter le passato e le presente ruptura [damno(s) de ruptura [damnos de ruptura [essayar de provocar un ruptura [limite de ruptura [linea de ruptura [puncto de ruptura [resistente al ruptura [resistentia al rural rural [cammino rural [classe rural [communa rural [communitate rural [districto rural [dominio rural [economista rural [exodo rural [le seductiones del vita rural [mores rural [nobilitate rural [population rural [schola rural [vita ruralisar ruralisation rusco rusco aculeate rush russe russe in Afghanistan [le intervention russe [attentatos del nihilistas russe [capital russe [le attentatos del nihilistas russe [le regulas del accentuation russe [lingua russe [montanias russe [parlamento russe [roulette russe [salata russe [vodka Russia Russia Blanc Russia europee Russia Sovietic Russia [corio de Russia [le strategia napoleonic durante le campania de Russia [the de russificar russification russo russo in characteres latin [translitteration del russo [io non me recorda multo del russomania russophile russophilia russophilo russophobe russophobia russophobo russophone russophono russula rustic rustic [casa rustic [ceramica rustic [emberiza rustic [nicotiana rustic [orgolio rustic [roman rustic [romance rustic [simplicitate rustic [vestimentos rustic [village rustic [vita rusticar rusticitate rustico ruta rutabaga rutaceas rutacee Ruth ruthen Ruthenia ruthenic ruthenium rutheno rutherford rutilante rutilar rutile rutilo